


La forma en la que te quiero

by Davnere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/pseuds/Davnere
Summary: No era la primera vez que Gladio se burlaba de su, aparentemente, obvio encaprichamiento con Noctis. Ni la segunda. En realidad comenzó desde la primera noche de su viaje en Hammerhead, y siguió a los largo de todo el país, hasta la Antigua Lestallum, donde se encontraban ahora mismo. Pero hoy, Prompto se sentía especialmente sensible con el tema.





	La forma en la que te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Dado que el español es mi lengua materna, y hay tan poquito fic español en este fandom, quería humildemente contribuir a la causa. :)
> 
> Sin embargo, estoy adaptándolo también al inglés y lo subiré en unos días.
> 
>  
> 
> **Mil Gracias a mi querida Astro_labio, por ser mi mentora y mi beta :) **
> 
>  
> 
> (He editado algunas cosillas, de esas tipicas que piensas que estarían mejor de otra manera, una vez que ya lo has publicado y no antes. )

 

-Ey, pelochocobo.- Exclamó Gladio, cogiendo una caja de preservativos retardantes del estante de la tienda y dándosela a Prompto.  \- Quizá lo necesites.- Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. - Está noche al fin compartes cama con tu princesa, eh. Lo estarás deseando.-

No era la primera vez que Gladio se burlaba de su, aparentemente, obvio encaprichamiento con Noctis. Ni la segunda. En realidad comenzó desde la primera noche de su viaje en Hammerhead, y siguió a los largo de todo el país, hasta la Antigua Lestallum, donde se encontraban ahora mismo. Así que, cuando pararon a repostar, e Ignis les pidió a Gladio y  él que fueran a la tienda a por suministros mientras él y Noct echaban gasolina, Prompto ya se temía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Pudo tener gracia al principio. Prompto se consideraba una persona con sentido del humor, sabía encajar una broma, pero hoy, se sentía especialmente sensible con el tema. Pese a que sabía bien que la boda de Noctis era solo un matrimonio político y que para él no significaba nada más que eso, seguía sintiéndose demasiado dolido. Esta burla fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y se derramó sin que pudiera controlarlo.

-¡Ya basta, joder! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que se siente cuando quieres a alguien y sabes que jamás podrás estar con él?

En ese momento, se hizo el silencio en el local y Prompto observó paralizado como Gladio miraba por encima de su hombro. S e giró, para encontrarse cara a cara con Ignis y, como no, Noctis que había oído cada palabra de su repentina confesión. De repente,  sintió como la ansiedad comenzaba a comprimir su pecho. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, así que, simplemente huyó. Salió de la tienda ante la estupefacta mirada de los tres allí presentes.

_ Ya está. Lo he estropeado todo. Acabo de perder a la persona más importante de mi vida, por mi maldita bocaza. No, por no ser capaz de controlar estos malditos sentimientos. Va a odiarme... _  Pensó.

Ya a solas, se sentó en un bordillo en un rincón del parking de la estación de servicio, y dejó la tensión, el dolor, el miedo… Salir en forma de llanto.

 

                                                                                                                  ~·~

 

-Gladio, ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?- Exclamó Noctis, visiblemente disgustado.

-¡Nada! Sólo estaba metiéndome un poco con él, como hago siempre.-

-¿Qué le has dicho? -

-Aaahh….  Sólo que si estaba contento de compartir cama contigo esta noche.-

-Gladio…-

-¡Era una broma! No pensé que…-

 

Pero Noctis no necesitaba oír más. Ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, en busca de su amigo.

Gladio trató de seguirle, pero Ignis le detuvo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.  -Déjalos. Creo que les vendrá bien tener una charla a solas.-

 

                                                                                                                      ~·~

  
  


El llanto de Prompto se vio interrumpido por un suave toque en su hombro.  Estaba tan absorto, metido en su pequeña burbuja que había creado tan solo encogiéndose, abrazando sus rodillas y reposando su cabeza contra sus brazos, que ni había notado la presencia sentada a su lado.

-Ey…- dijo Noctis, mirándole con preocupación.

Prompto no contestó, ni siquiera le miró, sólo siguió llorando, como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

Noctis quería decir algo. Lo que sea que hiciera que su mejor amigo dejara de llorar. Hacerle sentir mejor. Pero no sabía bien cómo. Las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte.

Una vocecilla entrecortada, cortó sus pensamientos de repente.

-Supongo…. que… debería marcharme.- Dijo Prompto, que ahora había alzado la cabeza, aunque seguía con la mirada baja.

-¿Marcharte? ¿A dónde?-

-… No lo sé…- Su llanto se intensificó, ante la idea de que realmente no tenía a nadie más ni ningún sitio dónde ir, y volvió a esconder la cara, en su posición inicial.

 

Noctis se acercó más a él, y acarició suavemente su cabeza, tratando de consolarle.

-Yo no quiero que te marches, Prom.-

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?- Prompto se atrevió al fin a mirarle. El dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, le partió el alma.

-¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?-

-Ya sabes… Por lo que dije… Ahí dentro.-

-¿El qué? ¿Que me quieres? Ttshhh…. Sería un idiota si me enfadara con alguien porque me quiere. ¿No crees?-

Prompto, sonrojado, frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a bajar la mirada.

-Prom, querer a alguien no es nada malo.-

-Si lo es… Cuando sabes que la persona a quien amas no te corresponderá nunca.-

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-

Prompto no respondió, ni siquiera le miró, sólo dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado antes de volver a apoyar la cara contra sus brazos. Al menos, ya no lloraba y eso ya era algo.

-Dime, ¿Le has preguntado acaso?-

Quizá eso fue la consigna que hizo que la cara de Prompto saliera definitivamente de su escondite, para mirarle ojiplático, con un intenso tono rosado adornando sus mejillas.

-¿Q-qué?- Preguntó Prompto, sorprendido.

Noctis le sonrió cariñosamente, y se atrevió a cerrar la distancia que los separaba, para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros.

-¿Enserio piensas que no te quiero, Rubito?-

Prompto sonrío levemente. Siempre le hizo gracia que le llamara por ese mote, y Noctis lo sabía bien.

-Yo… No lo se… Supongo que, ¿no de la misma forma que yo?-

-Nadie quiere de la misma forma que otro, supongo… No sé cómo me quieres tú, pero yo… te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo.-

Ahora, fue Noctis el que bajó la mirada al notar que su cara se encendía. ¿Realmente acababa de confesarse? Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, y apretó su abrazo sobre sus hombros, en señal de afecto. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pudo ver como Prompto le miraba estupefacto. Nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, aunque estás parecían más dulces que las de antes. Noctis no dijo nada. Le dió su tiempo a su amigo y esperó a su reacción, que sólo tardó unos segundos en llegar, aunque a él le parecieron más bien horas.

-¿Me… quieres? ¿Noct, estás hablando en serio? ¿O lo dices sólo para consolarme?-

-¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez?-

Nunca. Noctis no era de mentir. Costaba demasiado esfuerzo a su perezosa cabecita y le sentaba demasiado mal a su exigente conciencia. Si Noctis decía algo, podías tener por seguro que era cierto.

Prompto sabía esto perfectamente. Los dos se conocían mejor que nadie.

-No… Se que no sabes mentir, tío.-

-¡Igualito que tú, tonto!-

Ambos rieron y así, se relajó el ambiente. Noctis chocó su hombro juguetonamente contra el de Prompto, y de repente, eran ellos de nuevo. Siempre lo han sido y siempre, pase lo que pase, lo serán. Noctis no permitiría que esto cambie por nada del mundo y sabía que Prompto pensaba igual.

Se miraron a los ojos, un poco tímidos, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

 -Entonces, ¿esto es una declaración oficial, alteza?- Bromeó Prompto.

 Noctis sonrió pícaro, antes de poner su mano en el lado del cuello del rubio y acercarse para posar los labios sobre los suyos, en un suave beso. Su primer beso.

Fue incómodo y tenso al principio, pero conforme Prompto salió de su asombro y devolvió el beso, ambos se relajaron y todo comenzó a fluir asombrosamente. Como siempre fluyó todo entre ellos.  Fue un beso inocente, tierno, cariñoso. Labios abrazándose mutuamente, en perfecta sinfonía.

Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Prompto, esa tan herida hace un rato, había cambiado totalmente. Solo había amor y felicidad en sus ojos.

 

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta, Chocobito?- Rió Noctis.

-Guau… eso ha sido… ¡Guau!- Exclamó Prompto riendo, lanzándose a los brazos de Noctis para abrazarlo.

 

-Noct.-

-¿Si?-

-¿No será esto un sueño?- Dijo Prompto, todavía abrazado a Noctis.

\- No creo. Si fuera un sueño, mi culo no estaría tan frío de estar sentado en el suelo.-

-Jajajaja, ¡idiota!- Prompto se separó, para pegarle en el brazo bromeando.

-TU idiota.- Noctis rió antes de inclinarse, apoyando su frente contra la del rubio mientras le miraba dulcemente.

-Mío… - Susurró Prompto ilusionado, antes de buscar sus labios por otro beso.

 

                                                                                                                     ~·~

  
  


-Al final, parece que incluso les has hecho un favor con tus bromas, Gladio.- Dijo Ignis sonriendo, mientras observaba a la pareja desde lejos.

-Je, mira que lo sabía.-

-Espero que ahora al menos, les dejes tranquilos y detengas tus burlas.-

-¿Detener mis burlas? ¡Jaja! Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, Iggy.- Dijo Gladio divertido.

Ignis se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y suspiró exasperado. -Menudo viaje me espera…-

 


End file.
